A new Breed of Vampire
by ThalionxJames
Summary: The Cullens need help in their War against the Volturi. A small, but dangerous vampire is the only chance they have of survival. Will she choose to help them? Or does she have her own agenda?
1. Chapter 1

The Cullens meet a new vampire, Kara Valhos, who proves to be a formidable ally in the War against the Volturi.

I don't own any of the Characters besides a select few in each chapter as the Cullens and Kara embark on their dark adventure.

If you haven't read any of the Twilight books- that won't matter. :] it's just a story I came up with!

* * *

Chapter One: Alice has Visions.

The Cullen Family stood around one of the newest members. Bella was still a newborn under many circumstances, and she couldn't seem to get a control on that damned thirst long enough for them to get any business done. The Cullens had exhausted most of their resources, warring with the Volturi. Dark and desolate, soulless creatures whose existence threatened human lives everywhere. And yet, Alice kept hoping...for something, or someone to help their cause.

Edward thought his sister's quest for some unknown savior was childlike and foolish.

No one was coming to their aid.

They would die along with the thousands of other Vampires who dared to stand against the Volturi.

Alice grabbed her hand in a flurry of emotion. A smile playing across her small lips. "Yes! I told you Edward." Alice sneered in confident anger. She'd said the words loud enough for the entire family to understand her meaning, but to him she said; "_I told you she would come_." And there she was. Their supposed savior. A small girl with bright green eyes and the most innocent look crossing her face. How was she going to save anyone? Edward demanded in his mind. She looks no older than twenty, and most defiantly human.

Alice just continued to smile, almost to a point where Edward's precious control would snap. How he wanted to kill some of the Volturi, and yet he'd been denied his kills, only to save his mate. At the thought of her, Edward glanced towards Bella. A look of guilt crossing his perfect immobile features. All he wanted was for her to be safe. She was just a distraction in the throes of battle, his concern for her so great it almost pained him. Edward would never allow another Volturi to hurt his mate...and the one who had, would pay...with his life. Edward snarled loudly.

"Edward what is it?" Bella's soft voice broke through his thoughts, soothing him. Jasper, had been sending calm waves to ease his warring mind...but Bella's help was stronger. A bond they'd formed years ago. "What's wrong?" Bella asked again, standing beside him. When had she moved? Edward shook his head and Bella took it as his answer.

"It's nothing Bella." Edward sighed grabbing the bridge of his nose. The gun was pressing into his lower back like a future omen. It was begging to be used.

"Well what does this girl have to do with anything Alice?" Bella asked turning from Edward to her sister with a questionable look across her features. Gods she was so beautiful, Edward thought absentmindedly.

"She's the only pure-blooded vampire left." Was Alice's only explanation. Edward could see the confusion that hung thickly in the air. His families' thoughts were aligned with his.

"Vampires cannot be born." Jasper said his mind trying to sift through his thoughts.

"On the contrary," Carlisle began, his voice soft yet calming. "I'd once heard a story about a band of vampires, they called themselves the Bastards." The entire Cullen family stared at their father, their leader, as he spoke. "These warriors were said to be direct descendants of the Scribe Virgin."

"Who?" Bella asked, taking a seat next to Edward on the couch.

"The Scribe Virgin, She was the one who created all vampyres." He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his ash blonde hair before continuing. "They are what protected us from all the foes we've faced, until one day, they were hunted by the Volturi."

"They weren't vampires then?" Bella asked, confirming the story with his own question.

Carlisle shook his head slowly, "Not exactly. They were able to die, but it was much more difficult to kill them. The story goes that the Volturi has locked them up inside the Castle they live in. I'm not entirely sure this story is based upon fact, but if a pure-blooded vampire exists, then it is most undoubtedly a child of the Scribe Virgin." Carlisle finished in a rush, his hand clasping roughly on Esme's.

"We must find her then, and unleash the protectors." Emmett said with a smile. "I'd like to give the Volturi a run for their money, and they need to stop attacking our friends and allies." Emmett added followed by an audible growl from Jasper.

"I agree." Esme said slowly, tearing her gentle hand from Carlisle's. "We find the pure blood and then we fight the Volturi."

"How do we know the girl would help?" Rosalie asked, standing in the middle of the room, her hands upon her hips. "What if we free those Virgins' or whatever they are and they don't want to help? Or they hurt some of us?" She demanded throwing her blonde hair over her shoulders.

"That is a possibility we must think of." Carlisle agreed with a small shake of his head.

"But we can't sit here and do nothing." Alice complained throwing her hands against her thighs in frustration. "This war is never going to end, and my vision says this girl will help, so she must."

"Alice, your visions are subjective." Edward reminded her. "They're based upon the actions of the person your looking at, they can change as quickly as the girl's mind normally does." Bella stood up in that moment. Her hands falling to her sides as she straightened. Edward was always proud of the way she carried herself, always the gentile woman he'd imagined he'd settle down with.

"I think we should atleast try to get help from her." Bella said, her voice quite against the other's louder voices. "If she doesn't want to help, then so be it. We can't force anyone to do something they wouldn't want."

"It is decided then." Carlisle's tone left no space for any more objections. Their new mission was to search out this pure-blooded vampire, and hope to the Gods that she would help them!


	2. Chapter 2

The Cullens meet a new vampire, Kara Valhos, who proves to be a formidable ally in the War against the Volturi.

I don't own any of the Characters besides a select few in each chapter as the Cullens and Kara embark on their dark adventure.

If you haven't read any of the Twilight books- that won't matter. :] it's just a story I came up with!

* * *

Chapter Two: Trap City?

Kara stood at the edge of the dance floor. Her ears adjusting to each new song that vibrated through the stereo system and echoed throughout the entire club. Why she was here? She truly didn't know. Kara was just drawn to this place tonight. Her healing gift demanding that she help someone here tonight. And as strong willed as she was, Kara was no match for the gift inside her. She'd always follow the call to heal, no matter where it lead her.

And god damn was the pull strong tonight.

Not even the taste of her fruity alcoholic drink could dull the sense of impending pain. Whoever the unlucky recipient was tonight, she immediately felt bad for. The thick taste of the acidity in her mouth was beginning to make her sick. Just as she was starting to enjoy herself, the atmosphere changed before her eyes. The music was dark and demanding, the sounds drifting around the people along the dance-floor, right up to her spin. In a shiver, she felt the tingles crawling up her arms.

Someone was in trouble.

She downed her drink in one movement, dropping the glass onto the table with an audible crack, and went in search of the pain. Kara felt herself being lead towards the alley way, afraid of what she'd undoubtedly meet outside, she braced herself for any attack. She was somehow always good with fights, always clear minded and collected, it was as though someone or something else inhabited her body for a short time. Kara took one last breath before throwing the door open, the music drifted outside now, following her into the alley.

The smell of blood was abundant.

It clogged her senses, throwing her off balance. The pain, so great, it actually made her own vision blacken. Holy hell. What is going on out here. Kara stood, and jumped when the door closed with a loud _Bang_! Four men stood over a fifth, lying in his own blood. And by the looks on their faces, they weren't even conflicted about hurting him.

"Well, well..." One of the men stood straighter, giving Kara a clear view of him. His hair was darker than the night itself, making him look ghastly in the small light from the street. His eyes were the darkest color of red she'd ever seen, looking a great deal like the blood from the man on the ground. "Look what we have here." The man winked at Kara as the one on the ground groaned in pain. The gift was screaming at her to help him. There's nothing I can do about him now. Kara thought to herself.

"Uh-" Kara began to say, but the words were lost in her throat. She was too scared out of her wits to do anything but stand still. The man who stood with a dagger in his hand sniffed the air slowly and brought his gaze upon her.

"Not human, my Lord." His voice sneered in her direction. The violence in his words hit her as though he'd thrown the daggar into her heart. "Shall we dispose of this one as well?"

"You'd not harm her." The man on the ground growled loudly before disappearing before their eyes. One moment he was upon the bloodied ground and the next he was beside her...no, more like in front of her. Kara thought him as shielding her from his attackers.

The gift was pleading with her to heal him. So she finally gave into it, giving him the slightest touch against his arm. The man jumped slightly, but gave no other object to her hand on his. "I'm going to help you." Kara whispered slowly, letting the healing power flow within her. She loved the feeling it gave her, as she took the pain away from him. Gods he was in a great deal of pain.

"Who says not to harm her?" The man growled loudly, throwing the dagger around in the air angrily. "You?" Kara imagined him pointing the sharp edge towards the man she's healing in menace.

"Aye." The man said, standing straighter. Kara could fully see him now...and damn was he large. His wide chest blocked her view of the enemy, and his hands gripped two expertly crafted daggers. Kara could feel the power emanating within him, waiting to be released. "I said you will not harm her."

"Now this interesting. Two of the same species of vampires, waiting to be extinguished, right here before my eyes." The man across the alley laughed hauntingly. "One who I'd incapacitated in a matter of seconds, and the other...doesn't know what the fuck she is." He clapped his hands together in mock excitement. "How our luck is turning around my brothers."

"NO!" Kara screamed as she saw the man throw the dagger towards the man she'd healed. The moment the thought of him being hurt reached her mind, she'd reached the small space and gripped the enemies's throat with her hands. "Stare into my eyes." She commanded in a silent whisper. He did as she wanted, staring into the dark depths of her eyes. He began to scream and grab his head in pain. The healing gift inside her warred with the one trying to harm him.

She hated moments like this. Always giving into the healing, always unable to kill. Even if she'd wanted too, she couldn't kill the evil man. As he screamed in pain, doubling over; the man she'd healed was gone again, reappearing behind the attackers. They didn't have any time to react as daggers were thrust into their chests in such a violent way that their bodies propelled forward, landing on the ground in three rhythmic thumps. Kara's breath caught in her throat tightly. Who was this man? This...killer?

"You're not afraid of me are you?" He asked pulling the dagger out of the screaming man. Their leader died in the same way, slumping over on the ground, twitching every few seconds before sleeping eternally. "I would not hurt you, ever." He punctuated the last words, hoping and pleading that she'd trust him.

"I know you are a vampire." Kara said slowly, tucking her hands underneath the black cardigan she wore.

"Yes, and you are a pure blood." The man got down on one knee, putting his fist over his heart. "I pledged service to your father, Wraith, and therefore I shall pledge to protect you in all ways, from all our foes."

"My father?" Kara asked skeptically. She'd always grown up with her uncles, not knowing the mysterious father who'd always send her gifts. She could recall every special gift he gave to her. A car on her 18th birthday, a couple of shopping sprees when she'd turned twenty one. She'd always felt that he loved her, otherwise he wouldn't send her things she'd liked. Somehow Kara's father had always known what to get her. "I never knew my father." Her chin gutted out defiantly.

"Ugh," The man ranked a hand down his face, it shaking until it reached his chin. "I can see that you are going to be difficult in this respect, but it doesn't matter. What I say is the truth." He stood then, rolling his shoulders back and wincing. "How did you heal me little one?" His violet eyes were instantly on her, making her feel completely under dressed.

"I'm not little." Kara huffed and then straightened. She wouldn't let this...barbarian get to her. Kara couldn't afford this distraction. But what if he was telling the truth about her father. "I just healed you, I can't explain how I do it." Kara shrugged and sighed. All this violence and death around her was beginning to make her feel light headed.

"Are you well?" The stranger asked, gripping her arm gently. Kara nodded and smiled. "Good, then we go. I have some friends who'd very much like to make your acquaintance"

"I don't even know your name." Kara murmured following after him, her movements hurried and unsure. She felt as though she could fall over at any moment. The man turned his head over his shoulder, looking dangerously beautiful in the pale of the moon. His eyes were on her again, watching her every step, studying her? or appraising her? Kara's body was responding to him oddly. She'd never felt such a pull towards anyone before.

"My name is Throe, and I'm part of the Brotherhood." He did that weird thing with his hand again, placing it over his heart. "And you, are our Queen." The arrogant smile and narrowed gaze had her urge to kiss him grow. Kara hated that. But what the fuck did he just say? A Queen? Highly unlikely. She wasn't queen material. Hell, she'd barely graduated from her two year college let alone was equipped to be any sort of royal vampire hierarchy.

"No." Kara shook her head violently striding past Throe in angry steps. If he thought he could just bound into her life and demand a job from her, he was sorely mistaken.


End file.
